The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain Chapter Four
A few days later, Annika was about to step out of the ice palace, when a voice said "Annika?" "Yeah." "Where are you going?" "Just out. Little stroll. Maybe get some food again." "Okay. Just, don't get caught." "Don't worry, dear. I won't be long." Annika said as she left. The voice said "be safe." Meanwhile, at Arendelle Castle, Elsa read the letter that Bulda had sent them. "Anna, you know Kristoff's adopted grandfather?" "You mean Pabbie?" "Yes." "The old troll?" "Yes." "The one who does all the magic and helped you with your powers?" "He's dead." "What?!" Kristoff and Anna said at the same time as they read the note. "I-I-I j-just don't get it! It can't be possible?" Olaf said, Andreas reading the note as Beatrix said "He can't die! He's the super-troll!" "No one can hurt super-troll!" Marshmallow said as he, Padraic and Asle read the note, Asle saying "what's all this about a Book of Forbidden Magic?" "Forbidden Magic?" Arvid said, shocked to hear this. Padraic said "yeah, it says here that they stole a Book of Forbidden Magic. Who the bloody hell is Raven's Craving Doof?" "Arvid, what's wrong?" Elsa asked as she saw the conductor strike a fearful face. "I wonder what he's craving then?" Asle said. "Whatever's going on with Craving Doof i- "Cravendorff! Ravius Cravendorff!" Arvid said as he grabbed the note. Padraic said "well, that might be how you say it. The surname sounds German or Weseltinian or-wait, Arvid. Do you know him?" "Ravius Cravendorff. An old friend of Queen Iduna's." Arvid said as he sat down. "Whoa, wait a minute Arvid. You really want us to batton down the hatches because some guy mom knew stole a book?" Elsa asked, before Arvid grabbed her by the shoulders and said "no! Because Ravius Cravendorff is an insane enchanter, he is without mercy or humanity. Your mother banished him years ago, and he will stop at nothing to have revenge... by wiping out her bloodline." "Okay, Arvid. I'll think about Ravius later. But right now, I have a kingdom to run, so excuse me." Meanwhile, to the South of Arendelle stood a tall, dark mountain. It was the South Mountain, a menacing peak with many the scattered remains of trolls, gremlins and human explorers alike. The craters on the South face of the Mountain formed the face of a bloody skull. It was because of this, that the South Mountain had earned the name, Doomsday Mountain. Inside the volcanic mountain, thousands of gremlins worked relentlessly in making weapons and cannons. They were preparing for a battle, where their leader Ravius planned to take Arendelle and kill it's Princesses. In his private chambers, Ravius stroked his beard as he studied the yellow gem encrusted on the front of the book. "Is everything alright, Master Ravius?" Ari said as he entered. "Yes Ari. Everything's fine. In fact, it's exemplary." Ravius answered as he pulled the gem from the book. On close inspection, the gem showed two small green smudges that moved around the inside of the crystal, almost in a liquid form. He said "turns out that little surprise in their basement's not the only spirit Iduna's legacy will be tasting. Ari, bring in the crystal clearer!" The doors opened and a long haired female gremlin entered, holding several books in her hands. She said "I don't know why this couldn't wait until morning Ravius but, where's the patient?" Ari gently passed her the orb, and the clearer pressed her large ear to the side of it, saying "uh-huh. Yep. We got a heartbeat. Oh, what's this. I'm getting something else. It's saying ba-boom! Ba-boom! Ba-boom! It's two heartbeats. One goes ba-ba and the other goes boom-boom." Ravius looked at Ari, the latter shrugging in confusion. After further experiments, the clearer said "it's twins. There's two of them in there." "Excellent." Ravius said as he took the gem and placed it on the table, saying "Ari, we will continue to experiment on this later. But for now, I've some plans to put into action." As Ravius and Ari left, the crystal clearer shouted "I'm guessing I'm not going to be paid for this, right?"